


Manipulation

by Veskasa



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more you have to offer to the god of mischief the more likely he is to keep you around - or to keep coming back to see you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> I could've turned this into a longer exploration piece of how Loki uses all these different people to achieve his own ends. The potential is there, I know this, I'm simply refusing to take advantage of it.

”Loki?”  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Have you been listening to me at all?"  
  
Hazy green eyes peeked open and the trickster looked to the woman sitting across from him, his bare feet in her lap. The woman was a tall, blonde beauty with a dusting of freckles on her cheeks and fierce brown eyes. “I have been listening to your hands dear Sigyn. They have been telling me to relax and trust me I _have_.”  
  
The maiden was frustrated and showed this by shoving Loki’s feet from her lap and jumping up from the love seat. The sorcerer didn’t mourn the loss for long, bringing his feet back up once Sigyn had walked away and stretching out to make himself comfortable. The woman’s temper only seemed enticed further by this and she crossed her arms and turned her back on Loki as if it were some sort of punishment.   
  
"If you keep treating me this way Loki you will lose my favor."  
  
A weak threat and with the maiden turned away Loki could roll his eyes, his distaste plain on his face. If the girl weren’t so useful he would have been rid of her long ago. Thankfully she was easily turned to his side.   
  
Dark ribbons wrapped about his feet and calves like snakes until the tightened and solidified into his boots. Rising with more grace than Sigyn before him Loki drifted up behind the woman and tucked his hands under her elbows, his words laced with false sentiment as his expression was drawn into one of concern. “My beautiful little lamb you know I only tease.” A ghosting of lips over a soft cheek; a soothing balm to Sigyn, yet a vile poison to Loki. The maiden responded best to gentle, to coddling and _love_.  
  
Pathetic, but easy.  
  
Playing right to his hand the woman leaned against him with a content sigh, Loki playing every bit the part of her prince charming and holding her in a loving embrace. She turned her head to tuck it under his chin and the god had to suppress his frustrated sigh. There were certain individuals he would allow to be so…intimate with him and even then he had to be in the right mood. He was never in the mood with Sigyn, the naive girl offering no challenge at all.  
  
"Loki my love I wish you could stay." Even with such simple touches the woman had already fallen back to his charm. Her quick submission was partially due to his continued absence, but being a wanted criminal meant he could never stay in Asgard for long. It was enough of a risk visiting the maiden, let alone staying with her long enough to warrant her true temper.  
  
"You know very well why I cannot." The trickster coaxed her arms apart so he could circle his own about her waist, his embrace a false support. Loving hands laid over those arms she thought held her so safe and she seemed so happy in her ignorance. "They cannot think you evil forever. If you would only speak to the All Father and your brother-"  
  
"Sigyn." The god’s hold tightened a fraction, his tone cold, "I have told you before I will not seek to right what wrongs have been done. To do so would show regret and to regret would mean I despise my own nature. I will face their persecution and remain who I am."  
  
The blonde maiden pouted, but she nodded her head to show she understood and was rewarded with the return to the gentler touch. “I understand. I will stay loyal to you till the day may come when you can return on your own terms.”   
  
Loki was all too happy to relinquish his hold on the Asgardian woman when she started to step away, allowing her to retrieve her gift to him before he would need to depart. This time she presented a covered basket, the sorcerer masking a wide grin behind a smaller smile when he found golden apples hidden beneath. “Fresh, for you.”  
  
It was a beautiful gift and one of the apples was lifted from the bunch to be admired in the light. “Lovely…you have done well my precious lamb.”  
  
Arms wrapped around Loki once he’d taken the basket and the trickster found himself trapped in a very uncomfortable hug. Sigyn was none the wiser as she buried her face against his chest and no doubts she would have been purring if she were capable. When she’d finally had her fill and turned away Loki made sure to wear a smile, a gentle fondness softening his eyes for the maiden’s sake. “Please come back safely my sweet prince.”  
  
Another grating nickname and the god turned away so she wouldn’t see his grimace. He still held one of the apples, but it did not bruise under his sudden harsh hold. His tone remained pleasant, cheerful even, when he replied. “Of course darling. I would never want to displease you by doing otherwise. Farewell.”  
  
Loki didn’t even turn to acknowledge Sigyn as he said his goodbye and left. A tear in the fabric of space, small and dark, swallowed him in the blink of an eye and he was gone. Shrouded by tendrils of his magic and the darkness between the realms the god tore into the flesh of the apple he was holding, finally letting his triumphant grin split his face as he enjoyed his prize.   
  
By the time he re-emerged and the black fingers of his magic faded away Loki was finishing off the core of the last of the golden fruit. He’d enjoyed his prize and walked through the vacant, but decorated hall he’d emerged into with a purpose. Confidence and power oozed off of him as he licked a thumb to taste of the tart juice from his treat, the double doors ahead parting without prompt for him.  
  
"Victor!"   
  
Latveria’s monarch never seemed surprised when the god of mischief would show up in his castle without warning, but with that mask of his it was hard to gauge such reactions. Loki only closed the distance between himself and the armored man, the air was almost dancing with the trickster’s desire. Mischief danced in his eyes and chaos an inevitable future they would all see. “We should dine tonight. I have something _fun_ in mind that you might want a part of.”


End file.
